Soul-Mates Clark and Lana
by sgmanclanafan
Summary: Clark and Lana Get a second chance at a life together, neither are doing well apart so their friends step in and get things started down the right road.


**Title**: Soulmates  
**Author**: sgmanclanafan  
**Pairing**: Clark, Lana  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: really?  
**Spoilers**: All of season 8 after Requiem  
**Short summary**: Clark and Lana Get a second chance at a life together, neither are doing well apart so their friends step in and get things started down the right road.

**Disclaimer:** Smallville doesn't belong to me, unfortunately, but to Tollin/Robbins Productions, Millar Gough Ink, DC Comics, and Warner Brothers Television. I'm just having some fun here.

Opening…. ….. flash back to 2008.

The loft Clark hasn't moved much since the night Lana left him because she couldn't face a life where she couldn't touch her soul-mate, Clark felt that Lex had been more than a curse to he and Lana "the star crossed lovers as that asshole put it that night". Clark can still see Lana's Prometheus suit adsorbing the kryptonite from the bomb and the smell of ozone in the air atop the daily planet building. It's a sight that Clark relives every night in his dreams on the nights where he gets sleep and those are far and few between because of his very twisted and broken soul. It has been a year since that night on the roof top that changed his life forever. Clark feels broken without Lana in his life he hasn't seen any point in doing anything.

Chloe and Oliver have been watching over boy scout trying to get him back in the game of life, however Clark isn't having any of it. Martha is aware of Clark's condition and has had Lana on her couch; it's hard to say which one of them is more broken. Lana's eyes haven't been clear from the night she has been staying away from Clark and said good bye to him in the loft, her soul is haunted and broken too.

Winter 2009

Martha says "Lana honey I talked to Oliver today he says that they found some Luthor Corp research on the early stage Prometheus nanomites production and their abilities". Martha has been hand holding Lana for the last three months without letting Clark know.

Lana looks at Martha "what does that mean that there might be some more research and years of study before any results are produced."

"I don't think I can take any more Martha I'm broken, there is only one thing my heart wants and that is Clark and because of what Lex did to me there can be no us. I just don't know what to do anymore the league has used up all the knowledge they have trying to get me back to a non kryptonite radiation state but there is nothing anyone can do for me."

" Lana honey there has to be something that can be done my position as the Red Queen has produced some results but not what you need just yet." Martha felt bad for her son and Lana.

"Wait a minute I just remembered that Jonathan and Clark used Clark's space ship to counter a bacterium that was killing me back when I was in Smallville medical center and the doctors gave up on me saying I had very little time left to live. The ship cured me and everybody in the hospital that night, they still call it the night of the miracle cure. The important thing I recall is that it also turned your necklace you always wore from green meteor rock to a clear rock that was inert. I found your necklace in the glove box in a lead lined box I guess either Clark or Jonathan had put there and forgot".

" I wonder if there might be a way to reconstruct the technology from Clark's ship". "Do you really think that Clark's fortress has the knowledge to be able to recreate Clark's ship Martha?

"I don't know sweet heart the only person who would know that answer is Jor-El and he's really not a person". "Do you think that Jor-El would talk to me Martha"?

"I'll be honest with you Lana my impression is that Jor-El does as he pleases"

"I hope that's not true according to Clark in the time line where I died in that car accident Jor-El approved of me as Clark's wife and called me daughter, hopefully I am still that person according to him and hopefully he will help Clark and I by lifting this Luthor imposed curse".

"I talked with Chloe the other day she won't tell me what is going on with Clark but I know he's not been out as the blur for a while now".

"I worry about him Martha he's my everything, I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest leaving a black hole in chest were my heart used to be; my world stopped the day Lex handed us this curse."

"I never thought that I would say this but I'm glad that both Lex and Lionel are now both dead and the Luthor legacy is no more". "I know that you had something going on with Lionel and I hope I haven't offend you by saying this, after what I've been through I'm still glad they are both gone".

"I wake every night to the same nightmare which is something I would have never saw as a nightmare that's the last kiss I got from Clark in the loft".

"The look of pain on his face as he approached me I begged him to not to come any closer but he just kept on coming until we kissed".

"The pain he had to have been in I just can't imagine".

"I miss him so much Martha, being apart from him is killing me I'm out on patrol trying to keep the streets safe but I have no heart left".

"I carry him with me every day and I still feel him inside my heart what little is left of it".

"Being apart from him is something that's just too hard too take".

"Clark is my soulmate I just don't think I can go on without him".

"That night at the loft I was too weak and saw the only way to go on was away from him".

"This last year has taught me that I was very wrong I can't go on without him".

"I have nothing left to give I needed Clarks tender warm loving arms to wrap me up and hold me tight to embrace me in his presence so we draw our strength from each other".

"Martha the Luthors took my soulmate and love away, the lack of Clark took my passion away".

"I've been wandering and saying away from anywhere Clark might be but there was no home for me and there is no moving on for me".

"My soulmate is close to me but out of reach and I would give anything to once more experience Clark's warm embrace".

"I miss him so much it hurts".

"Oh Lana that is so heart breaking I wish I had your magic wand you waved over me the day you granted me my dearest wish so I could grant yours honey". Both Martha and Lana embrace on the couch and started to fall into a soft sobbing cry.

The next day Martha is on the phone with Oliver and Chloe talking to them about both Clark and Lana and how they are both broken hearted and how it might be possible to do something for her broken hearted son and Lana.

"Ok Mrs. Kent, I get it that at least twice green kryptonite has been changed to something else and at least once rendered inert".

"The problem we have is according to Tess Mercer the design document for the Prometheus suit was destroyed by Lana herself and the doctor and his team have revisited what they created and cant figure a way to turn off the nanomites and also cant figure a way to make them stop adsorbing kryptonite so we have two issues to work on".

"Chloe what do you think about all this"?

"Well, Mrs. Kent is right the spaceship did fix her health and changed Lana necklace."

"I guess either Chloe or I are going to make a trip to the farm to see Clark, Lois says he hasn't been to work at the daily planet in months but he's still on the pay role so Tess is covering for him".

"I'll go out to talk to him this afternoon Mrs. I mean Senator Kent".

"Oh, please call me Martha when it's just us that goes for the both of you".

"Ok, Martha I'll be out at the farm this afternoon".

"I'll talk to Clark to see if he thinks Jor-El would help us out".

Clark is sitting on the couch in the loft with his head in his hands, his tears are long gone they stopped months ago he just couldn't cry any longer he had no more tears to cry out he was in a deep and dark despair that settled on his heart it was empty, his soulmate was gone, never to return. Clark heard a car driving up the gravel drive towards the house, he didn't move. He didn't want to move, there was no reason to move, everything was over as far as he's concerned he has no reason to go on.

His friends stop by to cheer him up to no avail; Clark isn't buying any of it. He had what he wanted all his young life he had someone to share his life with on his level. Lex changed all that in a few minutes and the worst part is Lana stopped him from taking out his anger, his angel made him stop and think about what he was about to do which was to kill Lex, his angel showed him he had to take the higher road not just react, he never got to chance to say thank you; it was killing him.

When Clark heard the car door slam he did nothing he just sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Whoever it was knocking on the door of the house calling his name, he had the world on ignore, he sat on the couch not moving or saying anything. Oliver finally found Clark in the loft.

"hey there Clark how are you doing?"

"Chloe and I stopped by to see how you were doing no one has seen you for a while what's up dude?"

"Ok, so not talking still Chloe is making food in the house would you consider joining us in a meal?"

Clark moves for the fist time in days he lifts his head from his hands and looks at Oliver.

"Can't you guys leave me alone my heart is broken and I just not into having people around me."

These are the most words Clark has said for a while now. Oliver isn't about to give up.

"Look Clark I'm your friend right?"

"With what you are going through you need to open up buddy, if you keep it bottled up inside it will eat you up and spit you out in little pieces."

"Look you pointed that out to me a long time ago I just trying to be here for you."

"Ok I get it" says Clark, "fine I'll come in the house and eat with you guys".

Meanwhile Clark thinks to himself ok if you do this they will go away and leave you alone or so he thinks.

Chloe is in the kitchen of the Kent farm house, to her it feels almost like her home because she has been there so many times over the years. She is completely speech less when in walks Clark who sits down at the kitchen table and barely mumbles to Chloe a "Hi".

"Wow, Clark, way to go with the big-time greeting" chirps Chloe, "I expected at least a hug or something".

"You know no one has seen you for the last week or so".

"We have been giving you space but it looks like you have turned into a rock".

"What is going on with you Clark?"

Clark slowly gets up from the table and walks over to Chloe and hugs her he says "there that better".

Chloe hugs Clark then the smell hits her nose "wow there Clark, man you stink what have you been doing, man you need a shower with soap in a bad way".

"Thanks for noticing Chloe."

"Clark what have you been doing" she asks looking into his eyes?

About that time Oliver enters the farm house. "Hey I just got off the phone with your mom…" looking at Clark and Chloe in a hug.

Ummm "Am I interrupting something?"

Chloe looks at Oliver stepping away from Clark "drag this boy up stairs to the shower and get him some clean clothes."

Clark looks hurt and gets the hint "ok I'll go and shower and even change ok, just leave me some food ok?"

Clark heads up stairs while Chloe and Oliver start laughing to each other, "how did you miss that smell coming off him?" Asks Chloe.

"Hey he was in a barn and I didn't hug him;"

"not my style I just don't swing that way."

"And I love you for it" said Chloe.

"You love that I'm not gay?"

Chloe looks Oliver in the eye and deadpans him with "well you do wear tights after all." The delivery includes that famous Chloe "who me" smile.

Oliver just shakes his head and decides to kiss his wife and change the subject "so when are we going to tell him about Martha's plan"?

"After we get some food in him I know he can go for a long time without food unlike us humans just how long I don't know".

"I think he would be better hearing about this plan with a little food in his stomach don't you think"?

Clark finishes his shower finds some clean clothing in his room, changes and heads back down stairs to join Oliver and Chloe at the table. They all sit down and eat the take out the Queens brought over. After lunch Chloe starts up a conversation they aren't sure how Clark is going to receive.

"Umm Clark, we got talking to your mom the other day".

"Yea I haven't been returning anyone's calls I've just been up in the loft reliving my last seconds with Lana".

"Yea that's kinda what we would like to talk about".

"No I can't do that it's too painful it feels like my heart has been ripped out".

"Woo hoo there; slow down we want to talk to you about resolving Lana's issue with the kryptonite adsorption and maybe at some point out of the suit".

Clark says nothing for a few moments and just stares at both Oliver and Chloe, he is appalled that his friends can make a joke out of his pain and suffering. Finally he looks at them and says, "get out this isn't a joking matter I appreciate that you are concerned about me but that's just going to far making fun of this horrible situation, please leave".

They don't move Oliver looks Clark in the eyes and says "Clark were not kidding here Lana needs you, your mother needs you, we need you, the world needs you Clark".

"We are very serious about this your mother remembered something your space ship did a while ago and we think it just might be the answer you want and need".

Clarks face smiles for the first time in a very long time he looks at the Queens and says again "you're not kidding me right".

Oliver gets up and walks over to where Clark is sitting and rubbing his shoulder says "Buddy you need her, we /all of us want you to have happiness in your life".

"You who has the weight of the world on your shoulders deserves to have someone to share your life with and for you its Lana we want to do everything to get you two back together".

Clark sits with his mouth open not knowing what to say for a few moments, finally he with a tear running down his face and sighs, "what do we have to do"….

One month later…

Clark and Oliver have been making trips to the fortress of solitude in the arctic for weeks now. "well buddy that the last of the materials you said you needed so how long before you can get it all put together and do you thing".

"According to Jor-El I have some tools I need to make first then I should be able to make the circuits for the ships life support system that's what cured my mom and all those other people back in Smallville years ago".

So a few weeks go by for Clark with Oliver checking in with him daily.

Clark calls Oliver late one evening, "Clark, hey man how's it going up in you northern work shop"?

"What me and Santa" asked Clark?

"Yea", said Oliver.

They both laugh for a while. Finally Clark says to the both of them "I think its ready".

"Really" says Chloe "wow you must be high on life just now".

"Jor- eL says it should work, its exactly what he built into my ship so hopefully this time tomorrow Lana and I will be one again".

"Oh Clark, I hope so for the both of you it has been nice to see you interested in life again" said Chloe.

Clark just grins and says "yea it's nice being back I don't know how much longer I would have sat on that couch maybe forever if it wasn't for my mom and you guys".

"If this works I'll have a life again and well Lana and I will have a lot of things to talk about and figure out about our life together".

"Then I'll get back to being a hero again".

"Jor-El made me promises that I would complete my training and fulfill my destiny before he would help me so that's going to be the first thing we talk about, its up for grabs after that".

"One good thing that came out of this is I can fly now Jor-El insisted that I had to learn how to before he would even consider helping out, so that said I'm off to see my mom and Lana in Washington dc".

"Oliver can I impose on you guys for a favor, can you pick up Lana in dc and bring her to the Granville airport and to the Kawatche caves so you can get her to the fortress using the key please".

"Yea, Clark no problem be happy to help you out big guy".

"hey Clark can I tag along to the fortress too" asked Chloe?

"Sure" Clark said "just dress warm it can be cold until you are in the fortress".

"Sure got it dress warm" answers Chloe.

Later the same day….. Clark takes off and leaves the fortress behind he is not only flying he is also floating on air. He feels as a great weight has been lifted from his soul, he can't still believe that his angle Lana is going to be back in his life if everything Jor-el said to him is true.

"Lana here I come".

Moments later he lands in a dark alley about a block away from his mother's townhouse in Georgetown. Clark changes from his blur costume to his Clark clothes and heads to Mom's door. He knocks, Martha answered the door,

"Clark oh it's so good to see you, I have a surprise for you".

Martha calls for Lana she looks at Clark saying "my son I am so happy for the both of you, very soon you will be able to be together I am overjoyed for the both of you".

Just then Lana appears behind Martha asking "is that the chinese already"?

She sees Clark and starts to go to him, Clark get a very sick look on his face Lana realizes that she is still poisonous to the love of her life.

Through a veil of tears Lana asks Clark "what are you doing here you know just my presence can kill you, did you forget what happened in the loft a year ago".

Lana is torn between the joy seeing the love of her life her soul-mate and being pissed at Clark because this is going to rip her apart once he's gone, she is torn with wanting to leap into his arms hug him, and kiss him; the hurt of knowing that will never happen for them again settles like a anchor chain around her heart.

Martha asks Lana to please back up so Clark can come in without experiencing the pain of kryptonite poisoning, Lana moves to the farthest chair in the living room from the door and Clark. Clark is dumb struck not even 15 feet in front of him is his soul-mate the woman he has loved from age 5 when he met Lana in Nell's flower shop 19 years ago.

Martha goes up to Clark gives him a hug and says under her breath "are you going to tell her or am I because you can't talk just yet".

Clark starts to talk when Lana interrupts Clark with "tell me what"?

"What are you going to tell me, let me guess" she says in a very pissed off tone.

"You met someone else and are here to tell me you have someone new in your life", Just great Clark !" Lana stands up looking very unhappy.

Clark finally finds his voice and almost shouts at Lana "we have a cure we think"! Lana is dumb struck, she looks at her feet, the silence is thick, Clark says again "I think we have a cure for your kryptonite poisoning" much more softly this time.

Clark is starting to look at Lana thinking she must not have heard me. Lana looks to Martha whose face is lit up like a 100 watt light bulb who is nodding her head up and down to Clark who is just drinking Lana's presence. Lana just breaks down falling to the floor. Both Martha and Clark head over to help Lana up but Clark stop feeling the effects of kryptonite poisoning. Martha helps Lana to the chair she was standing in front of.

Finally Lana is crying sitting there with tears streaming down her face "Oh Clark this had better not be a dream, I will loose my mind if this isn't true".

"Lana I swear on my fathers grave that its true, we think we have a complete cure by this time tomorrow night you and I will be in each others arms again, I know this has to have been the hardest thing either one of us have had to faces; this has to be the trial of trials".

"Lana, I love you and I want so many things for us but we will have that talk after the procedure at the fortress of solitude".

"Oliver and Chloe will pick you by private jet and take you to Smallville in the early morning then to the caves and onto the fortress where we have set up a reactor similar to what cured all those people at Smallville medical when my Mom had that virus that was killing her".

"My dad and I used the ship to do that and I rebuilt that technology with Jor-el's help at the fortress."

"Jor-EL what did he want of you this time Clark?" asked Martha.

"Every dealing we have had with him has had some hidden cost."

"This time it seems to be clear cut".

"I have to finish my training or he wouldn't have helped me with the technology".

"I would have been ok making the technology but without Jor-El I wouldn't have the cure and we wouldn't have a future together we would be just stuck suffering apart with broken hearts and half of my soul missing".

"Wow Clark, I love you soo much," Lana smiles and realizes that this night mare just might be over at long last.

Martha has been smiling for a while now and just overjoyed with the prospect that the two people in her life who deserve each other will be able to be together at last. Martha just did a little daydreaming sitting on the couch imagining Lana and Clark happily married with kids, grandchildren Martha could hardly wait.

Clark turned to Martha and asked her if she was planning on going to the fortress, "no Clark it a little to cold for me there I can just about stand our cold winters in Kansas and don't get me started on DC winters."Martha got up asking both kids if they wanted anything because she was going to go to the kitchen her real motive was to let them have some time alone.

Clark said to Lana with misty eyes, "You are my soul-mate the other half of me without you I am nothing, you are my light in the dark and my guide through life".

"I can't live without you, we are in each others orbits like two magnets pulling together when everything want to keep them apart".

"I can't go another day without you even though I have to wait one more day before I can feel you calming presence in my arms telling me everything will be ok".

"That the events of life, are for us, to go through with each other together, heart, mind, and soul".

"Lana I have loved you for so long, even when I pushed you away because I though I was protecting you by not having you in my life."

"What a fool I was, I will never push you away from me and I promise that I will share all of me with you from now on and I want you to keep me on the straight and narrow on that commitment".

"Lana I love you I want to marry you once we are able to touch each other again."

"Clark that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, if that was a marriage proposal the answer is yes, Clark, absolutely yes, I will be your wife and soul-mate the north to your south".

"I love you Clark Kent I think I always have no matter where I was or what I was doing, you Clark Kent have always been the person that warmed my heart and soul even when I was mad at you".

"I can't wait for the morning to be done with this curse."

Martha had been listening in the kitchen; she was dancing in the kitchen, happy to hear that they were both in love and wanted to be together, now to just get them working on grandchildren. She gave them a few more moments together before she brought tea in for everybody.

Lana and Clark said dreamy eyed good nights to each other, it's hard to pull off lust from 15 feet but Martha sure noticed these two did it with aplomb in spades. Clark had his goofy grin on his face and told Lana it was time to leave that he had to return to the fortress and prepare for the morning and ending this curse.

He walked off into the night to find an alley to change and headed to the fortress to make sure everything was ready for the morning and the love of his life. Lana for her part was unable to sleep she just kept bouncing up and down she was so excited she was getting her Clark back, she didn't who, how, or, why nor did she really care; she was going to have the other half of her soul back the love of her life was hours away.

She was happy for the first time in a long time. Martha and Lana sat down on the couch and had a long happy cry together. After the tear fest they talked about what they might do first. Lana reminded Martha that Clark had made a comment to Jor-el to complete his training and that had to come first before anything else. Once that was done Lana was thinking a marriage ceremony would be in order and Martha agreed with her, a wedding would be planned in short order.

Martha decided to ask the question she had been thinking about for weeks "have you and Clark have given thought about kids?"

Lana just about jumped up and down "I know I want kids and I've seen Clark around small children not to mention us taking care of Evan, I'm sure he wants to have kids too".

"I have a lot of good memories of Clark and me taking care of Evan and doing a decent job of it".

"Yes Martha, how do you feel about being a grandmother"?

Martha just smiled, babies, grandchildren, oh happy day.

Martha had the famous 100 watt Kent smile plastered on her face just thinking about the prospects. Lana and Martha talked for a couple more hours and Martha finally said "I have to go to bed I have a full schedule tomorrow I have to have some sleep".

"G'night Lana,"

"G'night Martha" said Lana.

"I'm sorry but I'm too excited to go to sleep, I will try my hardest to keep any noise down so you can sleep ok?"

"Lana dear do what ever you need or want to; you are less than a day away from having your love back, my son I am so happy for you two."

" Oh gosh I forgot" giving Lana a big hug "welcome to the family sweetheart even though I've always thought of you as my daughter for years already."

"Then I'll make it official good night Mom I love you!"

"Goodnight daughter" said Martha with a huge smile plastered on her face.

For her part Lana couldn't sleep at all she kept thinking what would Clark's training be like also how long would it take, could they start on a family right away? A million questions ran through her mind all night. Around 5AM she packed her bag for a few days and made sure she had warm clothing as well. The limo arrived shortly after 6:30 Lana and Martha exchanged hugs and kisses as Lana left the townhome heading for the airport.

Oliver and Chloe were on the plane having a light breakfast when Lana arrived. Oliver checked with the pilot once Lana was onboard and settled in telling both women that it wouldn't be long before they were airborne. Once they were in the air Lana and Chloe got into a long discussion about what tomorrow might hold for the future Kent's. Lana just smiled at hearing Chloe say the "Kent's" in fact her smile lit up her whole face.

Oliver participated in the conversation a little but worked on last second details for Clark and some work stuff he had to look over today. Lana was almost bouncing allover the place every mile they got closer to Smallville. It was almost like riding with an over excited child asking "are we there yet?" every couple of minutes. Chloe and both Oliver just laughed.

They landed at Grandville airport and met their limo first stop the Kent Farm to get the key for the vortex, key in hand then off to the Kawatche caves thought Oliver.

Lana on the other hand had other plans, Lana walked up the stairs to the loft slowly as she reached the top she could still see the very spot where Clark fell and where she stood crying out her eyes knowing she would never ever hold her soul-mate ever again. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her telling him it would be too hard for her to have him in her life and not be able to touch him.

Oliver started up the stairs but Chloe stopped him and told him to wait, she would collect Lana. Chloe heard Lana crying as she climbed the stair case. Once she got to the desk she saw Lana sitting with the picture of her and Clark at the prom together their only prom dance. They went as friends but they looked like a couple in love.

So many hours spent in their place, the loft. Just the memory brought a smile through her tears. So much time they spent apart over the years she was determined to make up for every second this lost time. Chloe put her hand on Lana's shoulder they both smiled at the picture in Lana's hand. Chloe said they should go. Lana just looked around remembering everything she and Clark ever did it this loft. This was Clark's space but it belonged to her too there was just too much that happened here for it to not be both of theirs.

Chloe gave Lana a little shake, Lana got up from the desk started to put the picture down but then picked it back up saying to Chloe "This will be something for Clark to hold on to while this procedure goes on".

Chloe just smiled full well knowing that picture is the one Clark had in his hand's or near him every time she came out to the farm to check in on her best friend. As they got to the bottom of the stairs Lana took one more longing look up into the loft she couldn't wait for Clark and she to be back in their space.

They took off in the limo they had the driver park the car, unloaded their stuff and went into the caves giving the driver instructions to hang out at the talon until they called. Oliver waited until the driver left from sight at the Kawatche cave entrance.

With the driver gone they all gathered at the table. Lana let a tear loose remembering her first trip with Clark. Chloe placed the key in the slot they stepped up to the table and in a flash they were in the arctic at the foot of the fortress of solitude that looked like a shining crystal palace on the ice.

Oliver called out "Clark were here and I think you have a very excited lady who wants to get this over with" as they continued their walk into the ice palace.

Clark walked up from behind them he asked Lana if she was ready she replied "I would have gone with you last night if I could have but just being this close to you is still a problem right now but were here to fix that right".

Clark just smiled and Lana beamed back at him "I love you Clark Kent don't you ever forget that".

Clark in a mock salute said "yes mam" while quickly dropping his salute.

"Are you ready, love of my life" asked Clark.

"Oh Clark I've been on pins and needles ever since last night please can we start, I want you in my arms again".

"Clark I have something I want you to have and hold on too while this procedure goes on please give this to Clark Chloe."

She passed her the photo from the prom to Chloe. Chloe took the picture to Clark. Clark just smiled pointing to a pedestal off to the right.

"Please go stand over there a crystal tube will rise from the floor which you will enter Jor-el told me you will feel cold, hot, and some pain we think this will take several hours but am not exactly sure how long it will be".

"Once we start the process can't be stopped."

"Clark I want this night mare over I can't say it enough I want to be in your arms again I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get back into your arms lets just start."

"Let me move this crystal and the chamber will rise once you close the door touch the crystal in front of you and the process will start".

"Ok here goes" both Oliver and Chloe walk over to Lana and give her a hug and a kiss before she enters the crystal chamber as Lana closes the door Clark blows her a super cooled kiss with his super cold breath while holding the picture from prom. Lana catches the kiss and her heart melts.

Lana looks at Clark and mouths an "I love you Clark" then giving thumbs up to everyone as she touches the crystal.

A bright white light shines over Lana and her crystal cocoon, Lana seems to be frozen inside the cocoon. Clark turns to both Oliver and Chloe "you both might as well go back to Smallville just put the key in the column on the right on your way out, and only the right please. The left side leads off planet and I don't think you want to go there."

Oliver looks nervous and says "right then, right side only Chloe."

Chloe playfully punches Oliver's right side saying "what happened to your sense of adventure."

After they activate the portal Jor-el asks Kal el "this procedure will take a while should you choose I will wake you when the process is within a earth hour of completion".

Clark is a little surprised by Jor-el's offer. Jor–el also asks "this human this is the one from Smallville that you have had feelings for yes?"

Clark answers "yes."

Jor-el asks "and this is the one who after accidently gaining your powers and loosing them trained herself and her mind to be a stronger person and went to great lengths to improve herself so she could be your equal or at least on a equal with you."

Again Clark answers "yes"

"This is your choice for your life mate as well?"

Clark again answers with a very tired "yes". "I see my son" says Jor-el. Clark is a little surprised by the questions but thinks little of it at the moment.

"Go to the sleep chamber" says Jor-el "I will wake you in time".

Clark lays down in the sleep chamber his eye close within seconds he is sound asleep.

A ghostly form appears next to Lana's cocoon, its form materializes and it's none other than Lana's Aunt Louise Potter

"Jor-el" she calls out "you promised me you would fix this, this time."

Jor- El states "Louise my earth bound lover I have looked in detail into our joint family trees and at the times they have crossed, first in Europe, then in the Kawatche Indian tribes in Kansas and finally my experience with you and now with my son with your niece."

"This niece of yours Lana Lang has gone to great lengths to be with Kal-el and made herself an equal to my son. If anyone deserves to be joined to the house of EL, Lana Lang is the one. I just wish it had been you my sweet Louise."

"So I see you can still turn a pretty girl's head Jor-el" said Louise.

"Can I come back and talk to both of them when you are done with this procedure" asked Louise?

"Yes, certainly, please, I do miss you so, my love."

"Jor-el you're a luck man your soul on krypton has your wife Laura and here you have me I would say you're a very lucky man".

"Yes, I am" said Jor-el.

Several hours later Jor-el wakes Clark "Kal-el my son wake, its almost time to release you life mate from the crystals."

Clark wakes and finds his cell, calling Oliver he says "within the hour we will know."

"Were back on our way to the Kawatche caves see you soon buddy, ok?"

The next call was to his mom "Lana will be out in less than an hour mom."

She asks if he is worried," "well", Clark says "yes and no."

"What do you mean dear" asked Martha?

"Yes because this is something I made not Jor-el under his guidance but not his hands and no because Jor-el would have told me if there was a problem with anything I have made so one has to hope."

"So if those reasons make sense to you those are the issues haunting me now with less than a hour to go".

"I so want to hold her in my arms and kiss her."

"If this doesn't work mom I just have no idea what I'll do."

"It will be ok Clark have faith Jor-el got you across what 100000 light years to deliver you to us in Smallville right."

"Yea, your right mom I just have to have faith, I'll have a lot more of that once I have my love at my side."

"Thanks, Mom" said Clark.

"Ok honey, please let me know how everything goes, bye" Martha hangs up.

About 20 minutes later Oliver and Chloe show up.

"Hey boy scout is the pop up done yet" quips Oliver.

Clark gives Oliver the look and Chloe just whacks him "nice comment Mr. Sensitivity."

"What did I say" goes Oliver.

Chloe rolls her eyes and Clark just shakes his head. 40 minutes later Jor-el announces

"it is done Kal-el you may remove her from the chamber, and give her time to adjust".

Chloe looks at Clark "just stay back the 15 feet that seems to work for you until we get her out of the cocoon ok Clark"?

Clark looks at Lana he wants to be the one to help her out but thinks she will understand his and Chloe's caution. Clark takes his position and Chloe pushes the door open slowly Lana opens her eyes. Lana slowly gains focus as if coming out of a deep sleep she sees Clark a bit away from her and node her head a little disappointed but with understanding a few moments more wont make any difference if this worked.

Her heart rate started to increase. Oliver and Chloe help her out. She stands still on her own still a little unsteady she take a step towards Clark, he takes a step toward to her, Clark feels no effect. Clark smiles at Lana she breaks out into a huge Kent smile they look into each others eyes. They start to run to each others arms only to have Lana hit super speed mode and end up on the side of the fortress Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Oliver look at each other and all say "what the hell."

Clark looks annoyed and in a very loud voice "exactly what did you do to Lana Jor-El" sounding very pissed as Lana walks very slowly and carefully over to stand besides Clark wrapping herself in Clarks warm and loving arms staring into Clarks twinkling green eyes.

"My son, I have given your life mate a full kryptonian body she has all your abilities plus because of the witch ancestry she can perform great magic feats". Both looked at each other slowly as the huge Kent Smiles appeared on both faces.

"Jor-el, is this for real?" Asked Clark.

"Yes my son, you need a life mate someone to balance you".

"After what you went through this last year is proof that without having a partner in life you fall into despair".

"The world needs guardians".

"With Lana-El at your side I expect great things from the both of you, you will be together for many many years and you will be the beginning of a line of guardian for this world and other worlds".

"You Kal and Lana-El will show this world how to travel the stars and create a civilization greater than even krypton".

"You two will be the beginning of this line of guardians for this universe do you accept your challenge"?

Clark pulls Lana into a hug and a very deep kiss. This kiss goes from pg to nc17 very quickly….

Lana pulls back from Clark "well Kal-el what do you think" she says giving her sexiest wiggle while looking into his eyes.

Chloe and Oliver both look at them and say "take the deal then get a room you two."

Two shadowy figures slowly start appear in the chamber with the rest or the group as they solidify one figure is Louise and the other is Jonathan Kent they move to either side of Lana and Clark. Louise talks to Clark, "you remember who I am from your father's memory engrams you found around Smallville when you helped out Lana's Uncle in prison my husband right?"

"Yes" said Clark surprised.

"Well you and my niece are the end of a road started over a 1000 years ago it was almost me and your father who were the beginings of these guardians leading humankind to the stars to create a intergalactic civilization".

"You are the beginning of this line if you don't take Joe's offer humankind never gets off this planet unless you two lead them to a better and brighter future."

Jonathan was about to say something to Lana but just at that moment she looked over at Clark shaking her head up and down, Jonathan walks to his son after giving Lana a hug and telling her "welcome to the family sweet heart".

Jonathan looks at Clark saying "Clark I brought you up to protect the ones you love and to always love the ones you protect do you think between you and Lana you two have enough to love for the world?"

Clark looks at Lana with her head moving up and down Chloe and Oliver are just past the point of belief.

Clark says "ok Jor-el, we take your offer."

Lana jumps up on Clark and climbs onto his chest with her legs wrapped around Clark's waist hugging him tightly.

"You have made a wise choice my son, one I wish I could have made".

Lana goes over to Chloe and very carefully gives her a very light hug Chloe looks at Lana and says "what's up with that".

Lana laughs and says "well I've got the same super powers as Clark now, I don't want to hurt you with me being too excited about everything."

Clark thought for a few moments he was very wary of Jor-el because up to this point all his dealings had a cost when it came to Jor-el.

Clark asked Jor-el "what else haven't you told us" thinking about all the times Jor-el gave and took a lot more away.

Jonathan looked over at his son while Joe-El answered "because of the time you lost, I started your family a little early for you two. Lana el is pregnant about a month along the baby should be full term in about 8 months."

Chloe and Lana started dancing around with Aunt Louise happy to hear the news. Clark was at a loss for words until his father and Oliver came over to give him a warm congratulations.

Clark just smiled at Lana who just landed in his arms giving him a very deep kiss "I love you my super husband and soon to be super dad."

Clark smiled back, a family, Clark is thinking to himself (wait a second that means Lana and I have to get married right away, thank god I asked her last night to marry me.)

(Just have to find a ring and a diamond that should be easy gold is in the ground and there are several places I can get coal to make a diamond like I did in the aborted timeline), whew! thought Clark.

Clark just thought (I'll make the ring and propose in a place that has special meaning for Lana and I that will make it even more special to my wife).

Jonathan and Louise made their way over to the happy couple and told them it was time for them to go back to where they had come from.

"Where were you" asked Lana.

"Well the last thing I remember before being here was looking at the corn in the fields" said Jonathan and Louise said she remembered being on the porch of Lana's old house waiting on Joe (Jor-el) to show up so they could leave together.

"How very odd we both ended up here, with messages for the both of you". The happy couple exchanged kisses and hugs with their departed ones and had a long good bye. As they both walked off Louise said "I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again love you both" and with that they just faded out leaving nothing behind.

"Kal el"

"Yes father" said Clark.

"You must complete your training this means the both of you because there is no longer a single guardian for planet earth."

"I know that we are married by krytonian law Jor-el but we need to also be married under the laws of this planet as well."

"Jor-el can Lana and I leave today and return next week to discuss training."

"That is acceptable" sounded out Jor-el.

What he didn't tell him is that the training would now go much faster once both Lana el and he were at the same training level and Jor-el had a lot of faith in Lana el because not many humans strived to grow to be a guardian of the peoples of their planet. A leader, who is willing to show people there is another way and willing to come save them.

Jor-el had great faith in the new kryptonians who would repopulate the race and inter breed with the humans making them all stronger. Jor-el was happy that the misunderstanding that existed before was now gone and his only son and daughter were going to be the leader of a new race that would populate the entire universe bringing peace everywhere.

He was very proud that the house of el would rise again. Clark turned to Chloe and Oliver and asked them if they were ready to leave.

Chloe just looked at Clark leader of a new dynasty "so I should call you your highness now?" she said with a smirk.

Clark just laughed, "no Chloe it just little old super powered Kent family."

("wow that was fun to say" thought Clark, on that thought was Lana's voice in Clark's mind "you sure got that right Mr. Kent")

("what, .. we can read each others minds that's so cool" said Lana).

Then Clark said "lets go and tell Mom that we have a wedding to plan and she is going to be a grandmother"

("that will make her a very happy woman Clark" said Lana telepathically)

"Chloe please leave the key in the tool box at the farm, Oliver and Chloe we both owe you a great thanks and your drafted to be the best man and brides maid" said Clark with Lana nodding her head.

"Ok, off we go, see you two soon Mr. and Mrs. El" snickered both Oliver and Chloe.

Clark turned to his bride and wife "I love you" taking her in his arms "And I thought that I would never ever get to have this feeling again." They melted into each other with yet another deep kiss.

Lana looked up into Clark"s green eye and says "so Mr. Kent exactly how are we getting back more of a question really?"

Clark did a double take at Lana "did you forget no more Prometheus suit, no more kryptonite adsorption; you're the same as I am with all my abilities plus you have the ability to do magic as well because of your ancestry".

"Right kind of slipped my mind the whole were married and oh by the way you're pregnant kind of blew me away".

"Talking about that we need to tell mom."

"Mom is it" said Clark teasing.

"Thought she was my mother."

"Well I will have you know that she told me to call her mom last night of did you forget about the marriage proposal you made last night Clark"?

"Are you kidding" said Clark "that was my happiest moment in my life last night, sorry baby you're stuck with me forever."

"I'll take that offer husband of mine" giving Clark a short kiss on the lips.

"Come on Mr. Kent lets go already this palace is nice but lets get rolling already."

"By the way are you expecting me to fly?" Clark answered with "no my wonderful and beautiful wife I'll do the flying for now you get the best seat in the house in my arms I'll bet you can even snuggle up to my neck on the way over to Georgetown plus you get to see the stars from outside the atmosphere for the first time you should be able to hold your breath for a real long time so that isn't a problem."

"Ok, but this is going to take a little getting used to the flying thing is new and some of the other things are different from the last time I got you're powers by accident".

"Remember we don't have to talk in flight, we can talk to each other with our minds."

"Right lets go husband Georgetown next stop unless I freak out ok".

"Ok" said Clark.

"Let me pick you up and it's up and away."

"Really Clark that is soo corny you have to come up with something better" Lana said rolling her eyes.

They take off into the evening sky Clark has a small surprise stop planned for this trip so its back to the Kent Farm for a short stop.

(Um Baby that looks a lot like Smallville down there if I'm not mistaken)

(Good eye Mrs. Kent we are taking a side trip there is something we need to do before we see mom)

(Oh really is it a surprise Mr. Kent?)

(Yes one I hope you will be happy with my wife)

(Come on Clark you need to think about what the surprise is for me to see it in your mind)

(What, oh you are fast on the uptake you figured that out already)

(Women mature faster than men Clark must I remind you about your cousin Kara)

(Oh look there is the farm going down)

Clark and Lana landed in front of the barn.

"Come up to the loft with me Lana"

They walk hand in hand up the stairs once they are in the loft Clarks directs Lana to the couch and sits her down "no peeking" "and no mind reading either."

"Aw" said Lana "well don't keep me waiting husband."

Clark starts to think of (S'mores) to keep Lana busy and heads for the desk opening the drawer he takes out a small ring box and opens it.

Inside is a plain gold engagement band next to the box is a piece of coal.

"Ok,open your beautiful eyes my angel".

Clark shows the coal to Lana she is wondering what Clark is doing when he takes the coal and crushes it in his hands a whitish light comes from his hands he opens his hands blows the coal dust from his hands and shows Lana a 3 caret uncut diamond

(nice trick Mr. Kent)

( you haven't seen anything yet)

Clark focus his heat vision on the diamond and cuts it to a perfect 2 caret princes cut diamond, he then takes a gold band from his hand attaches the diamond and uses his heat vision to weld the diamond and band together.

(Your scoring some big points here Clark) Clark goes down on one knee "Lana Elizabeth Land would you do me the honor and be my wife?"

Lana holds out her hand "you say the sweet things to me Clark, yes I will be your wife" (even though we are already husband and wife)

Clark slips the ring on her finger. Lana looks at the ring and hugs and smothers Clark with kisses. the kisses get more pronounced and deeper finger start touching Lana and Clark are lost in each other their world starts and ends with each other. (Oh my god your Mom, Clark we have to stop and go)

Kiss, nibble, nibble, kiss (yea stop and go sounds good to me)

Lana pulls back from Clark, he frowns" aw isn't this what you want?"

Clark bats his eye seductively at Lana.

"Come on Clark lets go there will be lots of time for that later, let's go see your mom baby, please."

Clark gives in, picks up Lana, Clark carries Lana down the stairs kissing all the way down from the loft turning off the lights and they depart the barn, closeing the barn door and they take to the skies with Lana in her new favorite flight position in Clark's warm arms.

Five minutes later Clark and Lana are knocking on Martha's door.

"Hold on a second I'll be right there" sounded Martha's melodic voice.

As Martha opened the door she saw Lana and Clark in each others arms. Martha couldn't utter a word, she stood there with her eyes and mouth wide open with a look of shock on her face, and finally she gets out "Oh my god, it worked".

As they entered the townhome Lana hugs her and says "Martha it worked and even better, I'm just like Clark now".

Martha notices the ring saying "and it seems you have some news too it looks like, I'm so happy for the both of you I just knew that you would be together you have been so much to each other through out your lives if anyone deserves to be together it you and Clark".

"Well we have some more news Mom" added Clark.

Lana and Clark exchanged knowing smiles "I'm pregnant!" blurted out Lana.

Lana and Martha hug and jump up and down a little. Martha gets a very confused look on her face with one question on her lips "how, you couldn't have had a much time together, I'm confused".

Lana and Clark both hug Martha telling her "we have Jor-el to thank for our first child mom during the procedure besides the powers I now have I'm going to be a Mom" Lana finished.

"Jor-el apparently took a sperm sample from Clark while he was sleeping and impregnated me with it during the procedure" said Lana.

Martha was still stunned at the news Jor-el had only caused Clark pain for not doing what he wanted him to do so far, this was something new she was unsure how to react to this news so she quickly decided to just go with the moment and be happy for Clark and Lana's news.

Martha finally closed the front door and they started to talk about wedding plans and her new grandchild that was to be coming.

Clark sat on a chair watching his mom and his lovely wife after a while he thought it would be a good time to get a water out of the refrigerator Clark sat back listening to the love of his life talk with his mom he started to drift in his thoughts a little thinking about a month ago Chloe and Oliver showed up at the farm to pull him out of the pit he was in, boy did he ever going to owe them.

Clark also thought about something Oliver said about Lana and he both hunting Lex in Cuba and his invite to Lana for her to come back to Smallville for Chloe's wedding to Jimmy.

If it hadn't been for Oliver, Lana might never come back into Clark's orbit. Clark offered a short prayer up to God for delivering him and Lana from the Luthor imposed hell they had been in and a huge thank you for Aunt Louise and his father being able to come to see them.

Clark spent the next several minutes going over his thank you list when he herd in his head (hey there sexy your being mighty quiet over there, care to come sit by me, I'm sure cuddling with me is way better than sitting by yourself )

(Clark chuckled back, there are some thing I want to do Mrs. Kent and they involve no clothes.)

(Think mom will let us sleep together in the same room? You know we are married under kryptonian law.)

(Clark baby your mom is happy for us and she is ecstatic that we going to have a baby some how I don't think sleeping arrangements are going to be a issue you BDA((Big Dumb Alien, Chloe invented this term during high school for Clark because of him always just missing thing when it came to maters of the heart and Lana))

(Oh shit Chloe told you about that)

(Yep and other things too big boy)

(Crap thought Clark I'm in deep shit now)

(Not yet Mr. Kent let me see about keeping you out of the poop pile ok?)

(Sounds like a plan to me replies Clark).

"Hey mom its late you and Lana can spend all day talking about wedding plans I'm sure your tired and I know we both are so what do you think mom".

"Yes your are right I did have a long day not to mention what you two have been through in the last 24 hours bed sounds good to me".

Before Martha said another word Clark chirped in with "you understand we are married with a child on the way right mom" asked Clark?

Martha almost laughed and kind of shook her head side to side "good night you too just don't be too loud an old lady needs her sleep" at that both Clark and Lana turned bright red, Martha shook her head again walking to her bedroom.

Clark and Lana made a beeline straight for bed with Lana super speeding them both to the bedroom Lana had been using.

Clark noticed the pictures of them on the dresser he went over and picked up the one of them sharing their only dance at the prom.

(The whole time I was hold up in the loft this was my happy picture, this was the only thing that kept me from going over the edge)

(its mine too my love, now lets do something about those pesky clothes humm)

Clark super sped them thought clothes being removed in a flash Lana found herself and Clark in bed wearing nothing but huge smiles the last of the clothes hit the floor as the sheets lost the air from the fast entry.

Clark and Lana made passionate love two feet above the bed they figured why not a super powered couple could save a lot on broken beds frames from overly energetic love play.

They settled under the sheets and slept cuddled to each other, any closer they would have been in each others skin if that was even possible. They slept the night with the hugest smiles on their faces. Sleeping two feet above the bed has to be the best sleep in the world according to Clark and Lana.

Martha wasn't just prepared for the sight when she walked into their room that morning to wake them for breakfast Martha was used to seeing Clark floating and sleeping above the bed because she saw it all to often when Clark was growing up. Seeing Lana floating up their with him was just a little too much that morning at least the happy couple put on clothes and covered themselves before calling it a night.

They finally had what they wanted each other and a future. The future for the Kent's was looking up Lana was happy and Clark was happy, they had no idea what tomorrow will bring but they knew that they would be facing it together things were looking good.

Clark and Lana true to their word were at the Fortress the following week Clark had spent the prior week at the farm working with Lana on her new abilities this time Lana listened and stayed put.

Lana turned out to be a fast study and caught on very fast Lana even started to practice a little magic. Jor-El learned thru his Louise that the young couple needed time to them self's.

The training schedule was divided up to mostly nights which Lana found out the second day they had little need for sleep as long as they took what she termed a sun bath daily for at lest a hour the later discovered that it worked even better outside of earths atmosphere.

But some time it was just nice to cuddle with each other and snuggle in the sun.

Their wedding went off like clock work they were married on a Sunday afternoon under their tree in Chandlers field, their big old oak tree they tied the knot right in front of the "CK and LL forever" Clark burned into the tree with his heat vision a long time ago.

The honey moon was a break in training for the both of them as Jor-el thought Lana was a fast study she started tutoring Clark, poor Clark loves his wife but still complained when a mere human can learn faster than him.

Chloe told Lana that she thought that Clark was pulling a fast one so he would get more of Lana's attention.

They had they baby in exactly eight months the first child was born at the hospital and they both had to fight hospital staff about the blood tests they decided that their good doctor friend would be delivering from now on.

The amazing thing was Lana was given a clean bill of health from her doctor within two weeks after delivery her doctor was amazed to say the least.

The first child was a baby girl named Louise Martha Kent; Martha was in love with her baby grand daughter.

Clark left the Daily Planet after a year he had a new job as director of new technology for Queen Industries Clark slowly over the years introduced advanced technologies to earth.

With Clark's new job a whole slew of technology found its way on to the Kent farm, yes they decided to stay in Smallville. Clark and Lana had the worlds best information system at the farm so keeping up with what was happening in the world wasn't much of an issue for the happy couple.

Oliver helped Clark erase the stain of the Luthors on the world. Earth now had two superhero's watching over humankind superman and the raven superwoman.

Lana and Clark had many adventures and a big family but those stories haven't been written just yet…

Afterward… Clark and Lana were very happy together they realized that Jor-el did something else to the both of them ten years after that long day in the fortress that changed their lives forever. Jor-el finally told them they were for all intents and purpose they were immortal, it would be the only way they could produce enough children to save the universe.

They laughed and happily went on living their lives, their children lived a very long time too; the Queens intermarried into the Kent Lang family and they too also lived a long and happy life time.

Authors note: sometimes bad things happen to good people but sometimes good things happen to good people and sometimes people are destined to be with each other they are called soul-mates I don't know how this happens, Clark and Lana are soul-mates their lives are drawn together like magnets, the forces of attraction win… just ask Clark and Lana that seem to be very happy with the outcome.

Reedited txt for readability ... 1/11/14


End file.
